Best Birthday Ever
by XnightXcatX
Summary: Dick gets a big surprise on his birthday


Best birthday ever

Summary: Dick gets the best surprise he can imagine on his birthday.

One-shot

August 6, 2011 7:30 robin's apartment

The young hero was standing in his bathroom getting ready for the biggest and probably the most dangerous night of his life. As he dried his raven black hair he thought 'I can't believe it. Tonight's the night. I'm officially on my own kind of Bruce is still going to be around but still I have my own place and it's great but one thing is missing.

The one I love is not here. I'm turning 21 today. I can date now without Bruce's curious eyes on my neck. He has always known I was gay but I did not like to date because he would scare the guy half to death.

"huh he is such a dad sometimes." Dick said to himselfas he left the bathroom and went to his closet to change from a towel into clothes.

After gazing into his moderately sized closet he decisded on his favorite black shirt, skinny jeans, sneakers, and of course his signature black sunglasses even though the sun was already sitting outside.

As soon as Dick was satisfied with the way he looked he called Wally. Easily punching in the familiar number. There were a few rings before the hyper speedster picked up "there you are my little birdie I texted you 5 times are you coming out or do I have to come in and carry you out. I'm no afraid to embarrass you in front of your new neighbors."

Dick knew he was only half joking. "Ok ok I'm coming down now I just half to lock up be down in 3." Dick shoved the phone in his pocket and started to grab widely for his things.

Then made a mad dash for the door and after a few seconds fumbling with his keys he locked up, ran down the stair case and out front was the familiar jeep sitting impatiently for him.

Wally was staring right at him yelling at him but forgetting to roll down the window so Dick could hear his angry rant. So just to mess with Wally Dick walked agonizingly slow which Wally returned with hitting the horn.

Dick was getting dirty looks from Wally and was still yelling at the top of his lungs. So eventually Dick got to the impatient red head and sat with a triumphant smirk.

"Must you do that to me" Wally said with a pout that made Dick chuckle.

"I'm teaching you a lesson that patience is a virtue"

"Well we don't have time for a lesson now! Your party with the team started 15 minutes ago"

As Wally weaved in and out of traffic. "So my little birdie are you ready for the best night of your life." "Yep but not ready for what you have in store for me I know you planned a party for me but I still don't know where." That little fact that Wally could hide something from him bugged him more then he liked.

"Wally will you please tell me."

"Nope sorry Dick but you have to wait and see."

Wally then turned up the radio so he would not break in case Dick brought out the big guns aka gave him puppy eyes.

A few minutes passed and they arrived at Wally's favorite club that had a seriously ironic name.

Club Kryptonite. Wally loved this place and rented out the back room for his buds part. As they pulled up to the club out of the corner of his eye he saw Dick gawk at the club. 'Why does he have to be so dam cute SHUT UP Wally come on he is your best friend!'

Wally always had a crush on him and had his back through so many things like: break-up's, broken bones, bad missions, fights with daddy bat, etc. But Dick never showed any interest in that way so Wally never made a move.

They walked to the club together in silence Wally said "hey" to the bouncer who nodded at him and stepped by so he could get by.

Dick suddenly stopped right after he passed the bouncer and reached for Wally's hand and whispered "Wally thanks and make sure I don't do anything stupid." With a smirk Wally replied "No problem dude" Wally and Dick ran along the club's wall still holding hands and searched for the door.

As soon as they found it and Wally opened the door everyone yelled SURPRISE and congratulated him. Everyone stayed there only to talk but Wally got on the table and yelled "LETS GET THIS PART GO OUT THERE AND HAVE AN AMAZING TIME WOOHO!"

Wally jumped down and grabbed Dick and motioned for everyone to follow .Before you knew it everyone was dancing, drinking, and having a lot of fun. Wally saw Dick at the bar completely wasted from the looks of it and having too much fun with the bar tender.

HE WAS FLIRTING! DICK WAS FLIRTING heavily with the guy who was flirting back equally as heavy it made Wally sick as he overheard them. "Wow you are very hot. You must have everyone under our spell especially with those eyes" before Wally could say WHAT THE F*C* the jackass bar tender had Dicks glasses off.

Anger was swelling inside Wally. The asshole whispered something to Dick that made Wally want to kill him where he stood "also that raven black hair and hot toned muscles I bet you have to turn away guys every 5 seconds." He was touching Dick's neck now and pulled Dick closer whispering and it may have been very dim but Wally saw the blush reigniting on Dicks face.

Wally crushed the beer he was holding 'THAT'S IT!' he screamed to himself he wiped his wet hands on his jeans and as soon as he looked up back t Dick and the jackass about to kiss! 'God I'm going to kill Dick when I get him alone' Wally thought to himself and blurted out "Hey douchebag! The guy is mine so back off dude!" Wally yanked Dick off his chair and snatched his glass off of the bar and quickly put them on Dick.

"Hey Wally what's up wanna dance" Dick said in a daze. Before Wally could object and take him home Dick was dragging him onto the dance floor and into a big crowed of dancers that were grinding against each other.

Dick was in control now he was rubbing Wally's chest and sliding his body up and down Wally's. He so badly did not want it to stop but his mind was screaming at him to get control back so he grabbed Dicks arm and right when he had his speech ready Dick turned the tables and used Wally's own force against him and pushed him threw the crowed and into the darkest corner of the club.

Wally could barely see Dick's face but the red head was pinned and before he could even fight back or yell at Dick he was silenced but Dick's lips pressed against his lips Wally's defenses were crushed he grabbed his waist and Dick already had his arms around Wally's neck.

Wally caved he kissed his best friend with so much passion and hunger it surprised himself and Dick but the raven haired boy just smirked to himself wondering how he held his affections off this long.

Wally was finally getting what he wanted and did not care if Dick was seriously wasted. Dick separated Wally from himself and whispered in his ear while Wally nibbled on Dick's neck making it hard for him to form sentences "Wally I'm not drunk I only pretended to be I just had one drink I was only pretending. And looks like you fell for my plan."

At this statement Wally pulled back and said "WHAT!"

"You herd me now let's get out of here remember I'm not under Batman's radar well I still am but he does not have cameras everywhere." "Ok let's go back to your new apartment and_ break_ it in" Wally smiled evilly as he said this. Dick blushed a dark crimson and was thankful for the darkness.

They both smiled and Wally put Dick on his back and ran to his apartment not even carrying for his car.

please review its my first one =D


End file.
